1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to process scheduling. More particularly, and not by way of any limitation, the present invention is directed to a system and method for scheduling processes or tasks, based at least in part on the resources that are pending for each process.
2. Description of Related Art
In many computing systems using one or more processors, various resources are generally scarce. For example, an embedded system is a special-purpose system in which the processor is dedicated to a specific purpose and is completely encapsulated by the device it controls, such as a traffic light, MP3 player or Ethernet switch, in which not only is processor time scarce, but other resources are also limited. In general, the order in which processes are taken up by the processor and the amount of time allotted to each process is managed by a scheduler using an algorithm that seeks to order the execution according to the needs of the specific system.